Database servers are an important part of many modern computing systems. A database server retains information in an organized data store which is managed by a database service. For example, a business may use one or more database servers to retain client information, product information, supply chain data, and inventory information. Information retained in a particular database may be related to other information in the particular database or in other databases. If a business's needs change, database servers may need to be modified to retain additional information or to provide additional processing capability. Modification of a database server can be risky because of the vast amounts of valuable information involved. Transitioning a database engine from one vendor to another can be particularly challenging because database engines provided by different vendors are often not fully compatible. For example, particular database features implemented by one vendor may not be implemented by another vendor and vice versa. As a result, once committed to a particular database vendor, customers are reluctant to change to another vendor.